


【宇植】猫舌

by Nekoge_Z



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z
Summary: 2019年9月13日，那一晚，在大韩证券旁未竣工的大楼里发生的一切都还历历在目。2020年9月13日，宇植相遇一周年快乐！正常的徐理事X普通的陆代理交往同居前提，老夫老妻模式OOC狗血小甜饼皮这一下很开心我就想看这两人心有灵犀心照不宣地互宠。
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 6





	【宇植】猫舌

**Author's Note:**

> 猫舌 [ねこじた]：吃热食怕烫的人。

“嘶——”

急促的吸气声让陆东植停下了手上夹菜的动作，他眨巴着眼睛看着坐在自己身边捂着嘴的徐仁宇，既无奈又好笑，“仁宇你慢点吃，又没人和你抢。”看着徐仁宇小幅度点了点头，眼神游移难得有些窘迫的样子，陆东植不禁低下头拼命抿嘴，企图控制住自己上扬的嘴角，却没能控制住抖了两下的肩膀。

“陆东植，不许笑。”徐仁宇瞪了一眼还没脱下围裙的恋人。

“没有啊，我没笑啊。”陆东植深吸一口气，抬头时已经整理好了表情，他十分正经地接着道：“快吃吧仁宇，菜都要凉了。啊……你……要不再等等？”

“不用等，就现在吃。”

徐仁宇重新拿起汤匙舀了一勺面前的花蟹鱼饼汤，澄清的淡金色液体热气腾腾，海鲜独有的鲜香伴随着热气飘散开来勾得人食指大动，但徐仁宇汤到嘴边却还是犹豫了一瞬才张口慢慢喝下。

陆东植也不多说什么，只是笑着看徐仁宇慢慢喝汤。对方虽然一脸平静，但明显有些小心翼翼的举动暴露了他真实的想法。徐仁宇难得有这种可爱的时候，陆东植不知为何有些嘚瑟起来，夹了一根辣炒年糕，裹上酱料里融化了的芝士，在递到徐仁宇嘴边前还轻轻吹了两下。

“啊——仁宇你也尝尝这个。”

徐仁宇眼神在陆东植笑嘻嘻的脸上转了一圈，恋人的笑容里带着大胆的狎昵，但看着还是很甜。他决定不和陆东植计较，享受对方难得主动的服务，张口吃下了那根年糕。咸香的辣酱混着芝士的奶味在口中绽放出丰富的味道，软糯得恰到好处的年糕有着让人想要“再来一口”的嚼劲，唯一的美中不足可能还是……

“怎么样？好吃吗？”陆东植期待地看着徐仁宇。

“嗯。”徐仁宇抬手撩乱了陆东植卷卷的齐刘海。

“啊……还是很烫吗？”陆东植看起来有些愧疚。

“……不烫。”

细算起来，陆东植和徐仁宇交往已经有一年了，在最初知道徐仁宇是猫舌的时候，他颇感意外。毕竟大韩证券的徐理事看着顶天立地的一个男子，平时在公司有杀伐决断，和他同父异母的草包弟弟徐志勋明争暗斗时，就像是对所有权谋诡计了如指掌，那副见招拆招对付人的样子简直可以说是刀枪不入。

无论从哪个角度看，凡事游刃有余的徐仁宇搭配上“怕烫”这种属性都显得有些违和。所以当陆东植在一次约会中偶然发现这个秘密时，他差点笑出眼泪，还调侃徐仁宇说：“我们仁宇也有反差萌了。”那天晚上，陆东植以自己的初夜为代价，领悟了“乱说话的后果可能很惨痛”这个道理。

徐仁宇爱陆东植，也爱工作。他经常把处理不完的工作带回家，加班加点熬到深夜，一杯热气腾腾的espresso几乎是他办公桌上的固件。徐仁宇总是要等咖啡半凉了才开始喝，一开始陆东植以为是对方忙忘了，但自从知道了徐仁宇是猫舌的这个秘密后，他看徐仁宇喝咖啡时就再也感受不到那种高级的精英气场了，只觉得眼前的恋人身上全是自己加上的画风可爱的滤镜。

有几次陆东植忍不住走到正喝着咖啡的徐仁宇身后，给对方一个拥抱。几乎每次拥抱都会变成一个咖啡味的吻。陆东植不喜欢咖啡的苦涩，却喜欢徐仁宇这样的吻，也喜欢听对方用低沉的嗓音念自己的名字，贴着自己的嘴唇念。只是让两人都有些困扰的是，这样缱绻的亲热太容易擦枪走火了，多来几次陆东植便学乖了，不再轻易打扰工作中的徐仁宇，也不给对方在自己身上排解工作压力的机会。

******

距离下班时间早已过去了三四个小时，大韩证券那高耸的办公楼中却仍有几个楼层亮着几盏灯。

笃笃笃。

陆东植敲响了理事办公室的门，在听到门内简单的一声回应后，他推开门只探进一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，“徐理事，已经快9点了，您准备什么时候下班呢？”

一听见陆东植带着点埋怨的声音，徐仁宇原本紧皱着的眉头便舒展开来，刚才看部门报告时烦躁的心情似乎也烟消云散了。他抬头看见陆东植故意撅着嘴装作很不满的样子，不禁笑了起来，又看了一眼桌上铺开的文件和电脑屏幕，手指在桌面上轻点了两下，“抱歉东植，确实有点晚了，我们回去吧。”

“工作还剩很多吗？又要带回家接着做了吗？”

“不，今天就到这吧，明天是周末了，专心陪你。”徐仁宇朝陆东植眨了下眼，关上电脑后起身，开始整理桌上的文件。

陆东植很轻易地就被徐仁宇逗笑了，推门走进办公室帮对方一起整理文件，理着理着被对方捞进怀里交换了一个短暂却湿润的吻。

“仁宇，一会回去我们煮拉面吃吧？”

“好，东植做什么我都爱吃。另外，这周末东植有什么想做的事吗，看电影？还是去Mr.肉共和国看看叔叔阿姨？”

“嗯……难得你不加班——”

突然响起的手机震动声打断了陆东植的话音，站在办公桌后的两人同时转头看向那不断发出“嗡嗡”声的煞风景的物什，却都是一愣。自动亮起的屏幕上“会长”两个大字跃然眼前，就像是被抓到做坏事的小孩一般，陆东植看了眼徐仁宇，乖乖地退到办公室正中的会客沙发上坐好。

徐仁宇看着规规矩矩坐在沙发上的陆东植觉得有些好笑，但一想到马上就要接通手中的电话，他还是微不可查地叹了口气。

“晚上好，会长。”

“你现在在哪？”

“在公司。”

“跟陆东植在一起吗？”

“……”

徐会长的这个问题问得很突兀，虽然徐仁宇和陆东植两人的关系在公司里已经是公开的秘密，但在徐会长那边这个话题却仍是一个禁忌。当初两人的恋情被徐会长发现时，徐仁宇差点被扫地出门，其中不乏徐志勋从中作梗。要不是徐志勋高兴得太早，把全部心思都放在对徐仁宇落井下石上，也不至于被徐仁宇抓住他在财报上做手脚的纰漏，又被顺藤摸瓜揪出了一连串他和他母亲里应外合中饱私囊的丑事。

那段时间徐家上下简直闹翻了天，甚至一度闹得大韩证券的股价大跌。最后还是徐仁宇算计好了一切，帮着徐会长收拾了这个烂摊子。功过相抵，徐仁宇继续相安无事地当着理事，只是徐会长对他的态度比以前更加不闻不问，就好像他只是一个没有血缘关系的打工仔。而徐志勋则被遣送国外，对外的说法是留职察看。

徐会长突然提起陆东植，而且语气不善，徐仁宇心下警惕。他快速瞥了一眼陆东植，却正巧对上对方的视线。

陆东植觉得很尴尬，他并不想偷听这对父子的对话，也知道自己和徐仁宇在一起给他带来了许多麻烦，但他从没想过要退缩，因为徐仁宇也没有。只是不管徐会长的态度如何，对方毕竟是徐仁宇的生父，就算是为了减少不必要的麻烦，陆东植也希望来自徐会长的阻碍能小一些。而现在，安静的办公室中，电话那头的声音清晰可闻。陆东植不知道徐会长突然提起自己的目的是什么，但他本能地开始紧张。

徐仁宇和陆东植的对视只有一瞬，犹疑也只有一瞬。他开口回话，声音平静，“对，我和他在一起。”

不远处的陆东植像是被这句回答击中了，连他自己的第一反应都是希望徐仁宇多一事不如少一事，否认现在正和自己在一起的事实，但徐仁宇的态度打消了他的一切不安。他呆呆盯着徐仁宇，眼睛肉眼可见地红起来，看着对方逐渐柔和的表情，听见电话那头徐会长的冷笑，小嘴也有要瘪起来的趋势了。

“哼，你现在干脆连掩饰都懒得掩饰了。”

“我什么时候骗过会长您。”

电话那头一阵沉默，陆东植都能想象出徐会长被噎得咬牙切齿的表情。

“……行了。明天你带那个陆东植回本家吃饭。”

“什么？”徐会长传达的信息太过出人意料，以致于徐仁宇一时间都忘记用敬语了。

“今天就是通知你这件事。”

嘟——嘟——嘟——

放下手机，徐仁宇和陆东植面面相觑，下一秒他又拿起手机确认了一下刚才打给他的人确实是徐会长。

“东植，明天……”

“为什么突然叫我吃饭？”

“……”徐仁宇也很想知道这个问题的答案，他的受惊程度丝毫不比陆东植轻。对于自己这位会长父亲的了解告诉他这次多半是个鸿门宴，只是他想不出徐会长来这一出有什么意义。怀揣着疑心重重与忧心忡忡，徐仁宇看向瞪着眼睛一头雾水的陆东植，“东植要是不愿意，我们可以不去。”

“不不，我愿意！当然要去！”陆东植摇了摇头又点了点头，给出的回应出乎徐仁宇的意料，“一起去吧仁宇。”

陆东植眼底的不安并未随着电话的挂断而退去，这一点徐仁宇看得出来，但现在对方却还是坚定地回望着自己，说着要和自己一起回本家赴约的话。徐仁宇朝陆东植走去，站定在他面前向他伸出一只手，掌心朝上，就像是在邀请心爱的公主与自己一同凯旋。他知道陆东植当然会回握住他的手，他早就准备好将陆东植拥入怀中。下巴抵着陆东植毛茸茸的头顶，他说：“东植，其实你不用为我和我家里的关系操心，和他们比起来，我更在意你的感受。”

徐仁宇说起情话来完全不打草稿，即使被对方的肉麻话狂轰滥炸了一整年，陆东植多数时候还是会耳根发热。幸好徐仁宇看不见自己现在的表情，陆东植想，但还是把额头抵在了对方肩头确保自己做到了严防死守。“虽然会长的这个要求确实很突然、很诡异，但说不定对我们来说会是一个转机。”

“也说不定是他想出了什么威胁你离开我的方法？”

“可是仁宇你会和我一起去啊，我们这不是在一起吗，还有什么能威胁到我？”

“……”徐仁宇向后仰了仰头，捧着陆东植的脸仔细端详了一阵。他看着对方那带着些自信又无畏的笑容，严肃道：“东植，我们现在做爱吧。”

“徐仁宇，我决定离开你了，现在！马上！”

******

一辆黑色Genesis平稳地行驶在路上，临近中午的耀眼阳光照在黑亮的车身上，反射出的光影将其流线型的设计衬托得淋漓尽致。路上行人固然会对这辆透着低调奢华的豪车投来艳羡的目光，但坐在车内的车主之一却是愁容满面。

徐氏本家的别墅地处市郊，好处是环境宜人，坏处是路途遥远。陆东植看着车子一路驶离市区，直奔着人烟稀少的地方去了，不禁开始胡思乱想。这一会要是到了徐家，徐会长真要做出什么棒打鸳鸳的事，他和徐仁宇该怎么逃？车上的空调冷气很足，饶是如此也没能把陆东植给吹冷静下来，反而吹得他手脚冰凉，越发紧张。

徐仁宇时不时分神瞥一眼陆东植，从今天早上起对方就是这样一副心神不宁的样子。原本他今天带着陆东植回本家见徐会长，自己内心也有些不上不下的，这种感觉是他以前一个人回本家时从未有过的，主要还是因为怕陆东植在徐会长那受委屈。陆东植是自己捧在心尖上的人，硬要说的话，除了自己没人能让他受委屈。但现在看着对方这副坐立不安的样子，徐仁宇内心逗人的兴致远远压过了一无是处的忐忑感。

一开口，徐仁宇语气中便是藏不住的调笑，“昨晚是谁信誓旦旦地说要来吃饭的？现在又这么紧张。我们东植要是想回去的话随时开口，我马上可以掉头。”

“谁、谁谁、谁紧张了！”

闻言，徐仁宇笑着转头，朝陆东植挑了挑一边的眉毛，“不是紧张……那东植这样坐立不安，是屁股还觉得疼吗？昨晚确实做得有点激烈了，下次我尽量收敛一些。”

“什么？！你、你一会到了会长面前可别这样乱说话！”

徐仁宇被陆东植面红耳赤的反应逗得合不拢嘴，气得陆东植扭过头去不再看他，但被徐仁宇这么一逗，陆东植紧张的情绪却得到了缓解。他微噘着嘴和徐仁宇赌了一会气，正要忍不住开口说些什么，徐仁宇倒是非常识相地哄着他认错了。

陆东植顺着徐仁宇给的台阶下来，转过头直视着前方没什么车的空旷路道，留给徐仁宇一个漂亮却写着忧虑的侧脸，“……怎么可能不紧张，徐会长今天到底有什么事，还点名叫我来……仁宇你已经很久没回去了吧，平时工作也大多是交书面报告上去……”

“嗯。不过，既然这次是会长主动联系我们的，我想主动权还是在我们手上。”徐仁宇单手把着方向盘，另一只手摊在了陆东植的大腿上。就像是已经重复过无数次这个动作，陆东植自然地握住徐仁宇摊开的手掌，十指相扣，听徐仁宇继续说道：“毕竟我们并不有求于他，没什么好担心的。要是一会东植觉得有哪里不高兴了，我们直接回家。”

陆东植抿着嘴朝徐仁宇点了点头。他看着自己的手被对方牵起，手背上落下一个温暖的吻。在他听徐仁宇说“东植还是笑起来的时候最好看”之前，他都没意识到原来不知何时自己已经笑了起来。

徐仁宇踩着十二点整点将车停进了徐家别墅的地下车库。陆东植跟在徐仁宇身后，拎着他好说歹说才劝动徐仁宇买下来的豪华果篮，拘谨地迈入了徐家大门。

徐家和陆东植想象中的差不多大，但却比他想象中的要冷清许多。明明客厅的落地窗最大程度地容许了室外的艳阳照进屋内，明明屋内也确实宽敞明亮，但陆东植四下环顾一圈，就是说不上来他感觉到的违和感出自何处。

答案是在徐会长宣布正式开饭之后才呼之欲出的。

陆东植曾经听徐仁宇提过徐家的秘辛，知道为什么徐仁宇作为能力出众的长子却不受会长重视，知道徐家家庭结构与自家相似但家人之间的关系却与自家大相径庭。而今天的这顿午饭，除了自己和徐仁宇，徐家居然只有徐会长一人出席。能坐六人的长桌只坐满了一半，除了进进出出端菜的一个佣人制造出的动静，饭桌上再没人发出一点儿声音，无怪乎陆东植觉得这家里冷清得没有人气。

午餐很丰盛，西式菜品摆盘精致又兼顾了色香味，从前菜到主食的菜品质量堪比徐仁宇带陆东植去过的高级西餐厅，只可惜压抑的餐桌氛围凭白糟蹋了一桌珍馐。作为东道主的徐会长不挑明今日这顿饭的意图，徐仁宇作为这饭桌上唯二的徐家人丝毫没有开口的意思，陆东植一个外人自然也就插不上话。

食难下咽，陆东植看着身旁兀自细嚼慢咽的一老一少，听着刀叉与盘碰撞出的“叮叮当当”，一桌菜从热的吃成冷的，直到帮佣的家政阿姨端上来一盘红彤彤的东西，徐会长的表情才松动不少，嘴角还带上了一丝并不让人觉得明朗的笑意。

陆东植还在打量新上的这盘菜，看着像是被切成一口大小的什么动物的肉，其上还撒了几把白芝麻，似乎是道冷菜。正看着，只听上菜的阿姨说：“这是今天新屠的牛肝，会长特意吩咐准备的。”

“哈哈哈，你很久没回来了，也有段时间没吃到这道菜了。”徐会长靠在椅背上看着徐仁宇，“你口味像我，快尝尝吧。”说完却自己率先叉起一块仍带着点血水的生牛肝送入口中嚼了起来，边嚼还边点了点头，似乎是对这新鲜牛肝的味道十分满意。

陆东植看着吃得津津有味的徐会长有些懵，他打量了一眼盘子里湿哒哒的牛肝，实在想象不出它的味道能有多好，不用吃就已经有了满嘴腥味的错觉。身旁的徐仁宇突然动了，也举起了餐叉朝那盘生牛肝叉去。

“等一下仁宇！这是生的，你胃不好不能吃。”陆东植几乎是下意识地拽住了徐仁宇的衣袖，阻止对方下一步进食的动作。

徐仁宇动作一滞，转头看向陆东植时明显有些意外。陆东植似乎也是话一出口才意识到自己现在身处何方，飞快地扫了一眼正盯着他俩的徐会长，随后无措地冲徐仁宇眨了几下眼睛，眼神不敢再随便乱瞟，只是拽着徐仁宇衣袖的手始终没有放开。

和陆东植在一起时，徐仁宇觉得自己平时引以为豪的自律和自控能力几乎为零。他感觉到徐会长打量的目光如蛇般在自己脸上游走，却还是没能克制住自己的笑容。另一手覆上陆东植拽着自己衣袖的手轻轻拍了拍，他柔声道：“听东植的。”

徐仁宇放下餐叉，脸上笑容淡淡，在今天第一次和徐会长进行了与寒暄无关的对话：“抱歉会长，恐怕今天不能与您分享这道美食了。”

陆东植攥着拳头放在膝盖上正襟危坐，徐仁宇话音刚落他就向徐会长低下头，满脸愧疚道：“非常抱歉，会长……”

他余光瞥见徐会长也攥紧了拳头，紧得发白，安静的房间内传来对方缓缓深吸一口气的声音，紧接着便是徐会长起身时椅子后撤在地面上划出的声音。这声音虽刺耳，但随后徐会长丢下的一句话却更令陆东植觉得慌乱。

“陆东植，你跟我过来。”

陆东植：“……”

徐仁宇：“……”

也不是陆东植想要违抗徐会长的意思，只是徐会长好像要和自己单独进行对话，这个认知让陆东植迈不动步子。他拿不定主意就转头去看徐仁宇，徐仁宇见状刚想伸手摸摸他的头，就被已经登上了通往二楼楼梯的徐会长喝止：“你们两个像什么话！陆东植，还不快过来，要我请你吗？”

“啊……我、我这就来……”

“会长要和东植说什么事情呢，不如让我也一起——”

“光天化日我还能生吃了他不成？”

徐仁宇起身的动作和要说的话都被自己的这位会长父亲阴阳怪气地打断，一时间僵在原地居然显得有些委屈。

“没关系的仁宇，”陆东植起身经过徐仁宇身后时微微弯下腰，在对方耳边小小声说：“别担心，我去去就回。”说完还拍了拍对方肩头以示安慰，徒留一个背影给满脸不情愿的徐仁宇望眼欲穿。

一路跟着徐会长来到书房，陆东植进门还来不及四下环顾掌握地形，就被徐会长毫不客气地“邀请”坐下。

看着陆东植拘谨的坐姿，徐会长脸上始终挂着那千篇一律的冷笑，连开门见山说出的话里都透着寒意：“陆东植，你准备和徐仁宇这样玩到几时？”

“您说什么？”

“一个男人，不惜出卖色相也要巴结住自认为将来能有钱有势的人，在这一点上我还挺欣赏你的。”

“会长，我并不是——”

徐会长抬手示意陆东植噤声，毫不掩饰脸上不屑的表情，“你想说你对我这个大儿子是真心的？哼。陆东植，你想错了，照现在这个势头发展下去，你只会拖徐仁宇的后腿。我不会把大韩证券交给一个后继无人的儿子，我的遗产也是同样。”

话音顿了顿，徐会长亲切地给了陆东植一个思考和发言的时间，不过陆东植只是略微低着头若有所思，下合的眼睑和长睫毛挡住了他眼底的情绪。

见陆东植像是动摇了，徐会长兀自点了点头，扯着嘴角胜券在握道：“我看得出你是个聪明人，你和徐仁宇这种过家家是不会有结果的，不如识时务些。只要你答应今天走出这个门之后就和徐仁宇断个干净，好处不会少了你的。”

“好处？”陆东植抬起头看向徐会长，眼带询问地挑了挑眉。

徐会长对陆东植的这个反应很满意，他几乎是语带炫耀地说：“十亿。应该够你花上好一阵子了吧。一会你出去当面和徐仁宇把话说清楚，明天……不，今晚这十亿就能打到你账上。”

陆东植脸上的表情消失了一瞬，但马上就又鲜活起来。他有样学样地也扯了扯嘴角，微扬起下巴，直视着徐会长道：“会长，可惜您也想错了。不管您信不信，我和仁宇都是认真的。您一副为了仁宇的前途考虑的样子，但从头到尾对他都是直呼其名。您对现在的他又了解多少呢？”

“陆东植，我劝你不要不识抬举。”

“会长您说的大韩证券也好，遗产也罢，这些事情仁宇在决定和我在一起之后自然都已经想清楚了。况且就算我离开了他，您将来会不会把大韩证券交给他也难说吧？更何况现在这些对他来说都不是必须的了。”

闻言，徐会长突然大笑起来，就好像陆东植说了什么天大的笑话似的。他坐在书桌后的老板椅上笑得上气不接下气，直到微弯下身子用食指指节轻扣了两下扶手才堪堪止住笑意。“不是必须的？他活了三十几年，从小到大的目标就是和志勋争这徐家的家业，你说现在这些不是必须的？”

“仁宇争的是您的家业吗？”陆东植直皱眉，一脸痛心疾首不愿再和徐会长多争论的样子，“总之仁宇现在有自己的能力和想法，说实话就算没有背后的徐家他也可以过得很好，甚至更好。我们现在什么都不缺，也不是说非要您祝福我们。如果会长您坚持反对，那我想我们没有什么好谈的了。”

慷慨激昂的一番话说完，陆东植起身准备告辞，走到书房门口临开门之前，他还回头补了一句：“对了会长，徐志勋的能力到底如何没人比您自己更清楚，我们仁宇可比他强多了！到时候还不知道是谁离不开谁呢。”

“陆东植！！你！——”

陆东植对徐会长气急败坏的怒吼置若罔闻，他潇洒地一把拉开书房门，下一秒却愣在原地。门外定定站着徐仁宇，毫无疑问刚才书房内二人没有刻意压低音量的争论全被徐仁宇偷听了去。偷听墙角的人此时却一脸问心无愧地看着拉开门的陆东植。

四目相对，两人相对无言，却已经知道无需多言。

看着那二人毫不避讳地挽着手离开，徐会长那一句“徐仁宇你今天走出这个家门，就不再是我儿子！”无人在意。

******

“东植……”

“唔……嗯……仁宇唔……”

一回到曾经徐仁宇的公寓，现在二人的家，陆东植就被徐仁宇捧着脸吻得气息全乱。他任由徐仁宇在自己口中不断索取、纠缠，搂住对方的脖子同对方一路从玄关吻到客厅，直到他的脚踢到客厅的茶几忍不住闷哼一声，两人才停了下来。

陆东植还是搂着徐仁宇的脖子，也被徐仁宇搂着腰。静静相拥的两人就像是被胶水粘得严丝合缝似的分也分不开。

徐仁宇的小动作很多，一会低头亲亲陆东植的耳垂，一会捏捏陆东植腰上的软肉，逗得人吃吃笑起来。

“仁宇你中午吃饱了么？不如我再给你做点热乎的东西吃吧！你以后跟着我多吃热食，你的猫舌估计就能被锻炼得不那么怕烫了。”

“呵——”陆东植的这番言之凿凿成功把徐仁宇给逗笑出声，“那以后也要请东植多多关照了。”

“没问题，包在我身上。”

陆东植笑着拿自己的一头卷毛去蹭徐仁宇的脖子，没蹭几下就被对方的大手一按，老老实实感受着从对方侧颈的皮肤下传来的脉搏跳动。

“谢谢你，东植。”

“也谢谢你，仁宇。”

谢谢你为我做的一切。

谢谢你陪在我身边。

【完】

谢谢宇植♥


End file.
